


Through His Eyes

by Cootiefish



Category: Star Wars, clone wars - Fandom, starwars, the clone wars
Genre: Other, Sad, Star Wars - Freeform, Starwars - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cootiefish/pseuds/Cootiefish
Summary: This fic shows the beginning of Order Sixty-Six but from Cody's point of view.





	Through His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is like one of my first fics so don't judge it to harshly but I hope you like it :P

"Thank you Cody, now lets get a move on. We have a battle to win here!"   
"Yes sir!" Cody responded.  
General Kenobi nodded his head to his Clone Commander before riding away on his varactyl.  
Cody was grateful to be blessed with such a great general. He's heard horror stories of Jedi Generals who treated his troops like garbage. He had no respect for anyone who treated his brothers like something you could just simply throw away.  
Under his helmet he smirked. With Grevious and Dooku dead this disgusting war will be over soon enough. He could rest much easier now. It was bright and sunny on Utapau, all he had left to do was kill off the remaining clankers that was scattered across here and the rest of the galaxy. The Separatist movement will be eradicated from the Galaxy and no more innocent lives will be lost to those monsters. Today was beginning to be a pretty good day.  
Then his holo-communicator began to hum. He turned it on and dark robed figure appeared. The person didn't look familiar but the he began to speak.  
"Commander Cody, the time has come." He paused. Cody wondered how he knew his name and wondered what the kriff he was talking about.  
"Execute Order Sixty-Six." The man finished. Cody's head began to hurt. This unknown feeling washed over him. He felt not right, as if he were being brain washed. His head began to throb and he wondered how all of these feelings could be felt in less than a second. Before Cody could open his mouth to ask what Order Sixty-Six was he said, "It will be done, My Lord."  
Soon after he said that Cody realized he had no control over his body. He panicked. But then without warning he made a gesture pointing his fingers toward General Kenobi who was currently taking down battle droids.  
"Blast Him!" Cody yelled. No that's not what he wanted! A volley of large laser bolts blasted out of a cannon aiming straight toward the general. He wanted to scream and warn Kenobi about the shots being fired at him but he couldn't and he didn't know why.  
The laser bolts barely missed him but it made him and the beast he was riding tumble downward into a large circle of water.   
"No no no no no why did they listen to me?!" Cody thought as his mind grew foggy. "No one could have survived that fall, right? No. The general is a Jedi Master he can survive anything."  
Troopers kept on firing. Cody just stood and watched without moving a muscle. No, he couldn't move a muscle. Under his helmet tears formed in his eyes and they rolled down his sweat covered cheek.  
His mind grew foggier and foggier with each passing second. The battle still raging around him. His eyes scrunched up and he looked down at his hands.  
"Good soldiers follow orders."


End file.
